W naszym własnym świecie
by Himezarippa
Summary: Krótka miniaturka o Harrym i Tomie Riddle'u.


_**Autor:** Himezarippa_

_**Tytuł:** W naszym własnym świecie_

_**Rating**: K+_

_**Paring:** Harry Potter / Lord Voldemort_

_**Inspiracja**: Placebo „Sleeping with ghost"_

_**Uwagi:** Wszystkie postaci występujące w ficku należą do J.K. Rowling, autorka nie czerpie żadnych korzyści materialnych płynących z publikacji. W opowiadaniu jest nawiązanie do Slashu (związku męsko-męskiego)_

-Musisz wrócić Harry, już czas- Miękki, niezwykle kojący głos zabrzmiał tuż przy jego uchu. Ciepły oddech owionął jego skórę, wywołując falę przyjemnych dreszczy.

-Dobrze wiesz, że nie chcę. Tu jest mi dobrze. Tutaj jesteś ze mną i wszystko jest w porządku- młodszy czarodziej próbował użyć po raz setny swojego argumentu, choć wiedział, że to bez sensu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musiał wrócić. Tam toczyło się inne życie, to prawdziwe. Tutaj był jedynie sztucznie wykreowany świat, w którym się zatracił. Ale to nie jego wina. Tam, gdzie teraz był, nie doskwierała mu samotność. Miał towarzysza, który dawał mu oparcie, ciepło, bezpieczeństwo, wszystko, czego potrzebował. W prawdziwym świecie, byli wrogami i każde spotkanie kończyło się groźbą śmierci. To zabawne, jak zmienia się zdanie o człowieku, gdy dzieli się z nim wszystkie myśli i uczucia.

-Harry, twoi przyjaciele są przy tobie, nie jesteś sam- Mężczyzna starał się uspokoić swojego kochanka. Wargami muskał jego szyję w czułej pieszczocie. Wiedział, że zaraz ich spotkanie się skończy i choć nie przyznawał się do tego głośno, sam tego nie chciał.

-Tom, ale oni… Oni nie rozumieją. Nie wiedzą jak to jest, gdy cały twój świat jest jedną wielką manipulacją. Wszystko co się stało do tej pory jest chyba chorym wymysłem Fortuny. Mam dość. Tylko tutaj mam to nikłe poczucie, że panuje nad własnym życiem. Poza tym, tam chcesz mnie zabić, a przynajmniej reszta Twojej duszy. – Voldemort skrzywił się słysząc te słowa, jednak wiedział, że chłopak miał rację. Poza umysłem Harrego, był krwiożerczym potworem chcącym stworzyć swój „idealny" świat. A w nim nie było miejsca dla Chłopca- Który- Przeżył. Gdyby jednak mógł w jakiś sposób połączyć się z resztą swej duszy, zrobiłby wszystko, by zabić w sobie Czarnego Pana. Tak, tutaj był tylko Tomem Riddle'em i nikim więcej. Nie był tym mrocznym czarodziejem, którego obawiał się cały świat i na szczęście Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

-Harry…- szepnął lecz drobna dłoń zakryła mu usta

-Szszsz nie mów nic, rozumiem. Już dawno nauczyłem się oddzielać Ciebie od tego psychopaty. Jesteś inny. Myślę, że gdy Voldemort przyszedł mnie zabić jako dziecko, nieświadomie przekazał mi część swojej duszy, w której byłeś zamknięty Ty. Wiesz, cieszę się z tego. Gdyby nie Ty, gdyby nie to, że jesteś ze mną od zawsze oszalałbym. Tylko ty potrafiłeś dać mi tę siłę, bym przetrwał te wszystkie lata u Dursleyów. To Ty mi pomagałeś, gdy czułem się zdradzany i oszukiwany. Gdyby nie Twoja obecność już dawno bym się poddał. Dziękuję Ci Tom, za wszystko- głos Chłopca-Który-Przeżył-By-Stać-Się- Nadzieją-Świata był ciepły, niezwykle czuły. Podciągnął się na łokciach by móc spojrzeć w oczy swojego kochanka. Powoli nachylił się nad nim czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Jeszcze nigdy tak otwarcie nie powiedział mężczyźnie co do niego czuł, kim ten był dla niego. Czy się bał? Tak, przerażała go myśl, że Riddle go odrzuci. Tak jednak nie miało się stać. Ciepłe wargi mężczyzny zamknęły jego usta w czułym pocałunku. Język starszego czarodzieja pieścił go, zachęcając do przyłączenia się. Nigdy by się nikomu nie przyznał, ale zależało mu na tym rozczochranym chłopaku. Był dla niego kimś niezwykłym, uratował go od utraty resztki siebie. Sprawił, że świat choć trochę stał się milszy pomimo zamknięcia w okowach umysłu gryfona.

Wargi Pottera kusząco się rozchyliły pozwalając pogłębić się pocałunkowi. Ich oddechy przyspieszyły, gdy ręce znalazły swoje miejsca na ciele partnera. Harry oparł się o jego tors, kiedy dłoń Czarnego Pana wplotła się we włosy chłopaka. Druga zaś zataczała niewielkie okręgi na jego plecach. Byli ze sobą od dawna i wiedzieli jaki dotyk najbardziej im odpowiadał.

Z gardła gryfona wydobył się cichy pomruk zadowolenia, który tylko zachęcił mężczyznę do pogłębienia pieszczoty. Przygryzł mu delikatnie wargę, ssał ją i podrażniał w przyjemny sposób. Na swoim brzuchu wyraźnie już czuł erekcję chłopaka, jednak nie było zbyt dużo czasu, by rozwiązać ten problem. Niechętnie oderwał się od niego i oparł czołem o bark zielonookiego potwora.

-Musisz wracać. Ja tu zawsze będę, wiesz o tym. – westchnął ciężko mocniej zamykając go w swoich ramionach.

-Tom, Kocham Cię pamiętaj o tym. Nie wiem, kiedy teraz znowu wrócę, kiedy znowu będziemy mogli być przy sobie. Rozmowy to za mało, brakuje mi twojego ciepła.

-Znając zapędy pana Malfoya już niedługo ponownie wylądujesz w śpiączce w skrzydle szpitalnym. A teraz znikaj- uśmiechnął się lekko i poczuł jakby chłopak się oddalał. Coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż wreszcie poczuł, że jest zupełnie sam.

-Harry! Nareszcie! Tak się bałam- pisnęła Hermiona, kiedy tylko chłopak zaczął otwierać oczy. Objęła go mocno cicho łkając w jego ramie.

-Hermi, udusisz go! Kumplu, nie rób nam tego nigdy więcej- w głosie Rona wyraźnie pobrzmiewała ulga. Sam od kilku dni siedział jak na szpilkach czekając, aż jego przyjaciel się ocknie.

Harry niepewnie uśmiechnął się do przyjaciół i poklepał dziewczynę po plecach.

-Już dobrze, wróciłem. Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?- zapytał słabym głosem. Już po samym tym mógł stwierdzić, że nie było go wśród żywych ładnych kilka dni. Dziewczyna nim odpowiedziała, szybko sięgnęła po szklankę z wodą, którą Harry przyjął z wyraźną wdzięcznością.

-Jest czwartkowy wieczór. Byłeś w śpiączce 5dni! Wiesz jakiego stracha nam napędziłeś? Naprawdę nie wiem co by się stało, gdyby Snape Cię nie znalazł tak szybko. Co się w ogóle stało?- Ron cały czas kiwał głową potwierdzając każde słowo swojej dziewczyny. Potter słysząc jednak te rewelacje jęknął wyraźnie niezadowolony. Aż tyle? Wolał nawet nie myśleć, w jakim był stanie, że obudził się dopiero po tak długim czasie.

- To śmierciożercy. Dopadli mnie jak wymknąłem się do Zakazanego Lasu. Musiałem przemyśleć kilka rzeczy. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że psy Voldemorta są aż tak blisko- Złoty Chłopiec niemal wypluł te słowa. Wspomnienia wracały powodując tylko ból w świeżo zaleczonych ranach. Narastała w nim wściekłość i jedynie kojący głos w jego głowie zdołał go uspokoić. Tak, Tom ciągle przy nim był. Tak jak obiecał. Powoli emocje opadły i Harry się zrelaksował. Jego przyjaciele zauważyli tą nagłą zmianę, zawsze mogli czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi lecz teraz było inaczej. Gryfon zdawał się być szczęśliwy, zupełnie jakby udało mu się znaleźć swoje miejsce.

-Harry wszystko w porządku?

-Tak Hermi, już wszystko jest na swoim miejscu- wyszeptał zamykając oczy. Na jego ustach błądził delikatny uśmiech i po raz pierwszy od dawna w prawdziwym świecie poczuł się spokojny.

_Tom, to wszystko dzięki Tobie._

Fin.


End file.
